Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device (or system) to capture or record media content, such as images and/or videos.
In some cases, under conventional approaches, media content such as images can be analyzed in attempt to identify users represented or included in the images. For example, facial recognition technology can be utilized to determine an identity of a user captured in an image. However, if faces of users in media content are not clearly captured or represented, then conventional facial recognition techniques may not be capable of accurately identifying those users in the media content. As such, in some cases, conventional approaches can be inefficient and ineffective. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing computing devices (or systems) to interact and engage with media content.